1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network management systems for data communications networks. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for allowing a user to define functions or SCRIPTed operations to be performed upon receiving a network event and satisfying a set of criteria in the form of a rule.
2. Backqround of the Invention
Commercially available data communications network management systems have been used for a number of years to enable an operator to manage a large group of objects within a data network. Such objects include modems, multiplexers, i restoral devices, Digital Service Units (DSU's), encryption devices, packet switches, etc. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,384 to Rosbury et al which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such network management systems typically allow a user to define certain information about the network in an integral database which is used in the network management function. It is typical for such databases to keep track of information such as location of the object, type of object, object id, and interconnection information relating to the object (i.e., what other objects are connected to the object in question).
The commercially available CMS 2000.TM. network management system produced by Racal-Milgo, Fort Lauderdale, Fla., operates on "alarms" received from objects in the network indicating that certain events or problems have taken place. It is desirable for the user of such a system to be able to automate responses to such alarms in a manner which might not be contemplated by the designer of the network management system. The present invention provides such a mechanism by allowing the user to establish rules with which the alarm events are compared. Upon satisfaction of such rules, predefined SCRIPTs of commands can then be executed to invoke predetermined processes.